Ulang Tahun
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Hanya ingin merayakan ulta Author yang ke-20


29 Januari 2015, 20th

.

Hari ini tepat pada hari kamis adalah hari yang sangat aku sukai.

Satu hari dalam satu tahun yang menjadi sejarah dalam keberadaan hidupku.

Dari izin tuhan aku dulahirkan dan dirawat.

Aku tumbuh dengan sangat sempurna dan menjadi diriku sendiri.

Hari itu adalah hari….

* * *

.

'Ha…' helai nafas keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda.

Hari ini bukan hari penting baginya. Padahal ini sama seperti hari yang dia lewati sebelumnya. Pergi bekerja dan berkumpul dengan keluarga, kalau tak ada pekerjaan sembunyi didalam rumah. Ha sungguh hari yang tak berwarna apa lagi tak ada satu teman atau tetangga yang datang kerumahnnya seperti tetangga-tetanggannya.

Kadang ia merasa jenung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia merasa berbeda dengan semua orang bukan dirinya saja tapi juga seluruh keluargannya. Mereka seperti kurang sosialisasi tapi sebenarnya tidak kami maksudnya keluarga kami tak mau menyakiti orang terdekat kami.

Apa kalian tahu karma? Ya karma selalu ada disekitar kita. Kadang orang yang setia pun kadang bisa membohongi dan memanfaatkan kita. Itulah ketakuatan ku selama ini. Karma itu akan selalu mengenai seseorang yang berada di dekat pemuda itu. Ia menjaga jarak dengan semua orang.

Teradisi dan kepercayaan keluarga selalu ditegakkan oleh pemuda itu. Namun semakin mempercayainya rasa itu hatinya menjadi kosong dan tak berwarna. Ia tak tahu arti hidup ini yang dia tahu hanya selalu dekat dengan keluarganya tanpa mengenal dan mencoba mempercayai sesuatu. Ia takut sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan selalu ia percayai akan menyakiti orang itu.

Itu sebabnya ia takut karma. Andai saja dia tidak terlahir dalam keluarga itu mungkin dia tak harus mengalami ini. Dan mempertahankan tradisi yang tak ia tahu dan mengerti.

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi menghelai nafas seperti itu."

"Aku tak tahu Kiba…. Aku belum menemukannya."

"Menemukan pengisi hatimu."

"Bukan seperti itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku isi…. Hatiku ini seperti kosong." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Didalam ini rasanya sepi. Rasanya berdetak tapi berhenti."

"Kau lagi Galau…."

"Entah lah Kiba aku tak mengerti apa-apa dalam diriku."

"Aku tahu kau butuh seseorang yang ada menemaninu setiap saat…. Kau ingin punya pacar kan."

"Apa kau gila ya Kiba aku tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Ya aku tahu tradisi dan adat yang mempengaruhi mu tapi mengertila hal seperti itu sudah kuno."

"Aku tahu tapi bagaimana aku bisa menghindarinya."

"Ayo lah masa kau ma uterus terikat dengan hal itu."

"Aku sebenarnya mau tapi aku baru mengerti sekarang."

Hening melanda mereka…

"Apa aku ingin punya pacar….?"

"Ha… pacar kau ingin aku cepat menikah."

"Ya tidak sih…."

"Aku hanya ingin ada yang selau bersamaku menemaniku bukan sebagai pacar tapi sahabat. Aku tak ingin ia kecewa."

"Apa aku kurang menurut mu."

"Aku tahu kau sahabat ku sejak kecil tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang memenuhi hatiku yang kosong ini."

.

Kaya bukan satu-satunya hal yang menjadi penguasa. Harta bukan juga segalanya. Jika hati tak terisi, terasa hampa dan kosong. Itu lah yang dirasakan pemuda satu ini. Ia kaya banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tetap saja hatinya kosong. Ia ingin ada yang mengisinya bersamana untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tak memakan sarapan mu." Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak tahu aniki."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku belum menemukan kekosongan ini."

"Sudah aku bilang untuk mencari pasangan."

"Sudah malah berganti ganti."

"Apa ganti-ganti tak ku sangka Otouto ku seorang Play Boy."

"Bukan begitu aku masih belum menemukannya."

"Cobalah meminta pada yang kuasa."

"Aniki benar…."

.

Dimalam yang dingin tepat bulan bulat bersinar cerah kedua lelaki itu menatap sang rembulan. Jarak yang jahu memisahkan mereka. Mereka memiliki masalah yang sama dan penyelesaian yang sama tapi mereka tak tahu bagai mana caranya. Semoga tuhan yang menentukan dan memberikan jalan mereka.

Kapan hati ini akan terisi...

.

* * *

Ku tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20.

aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi kekosongan ini tapi kapan tuhan akan menunjukkan kuasanya.

Bukan pacar yang aku inginkan tapi teman yang selalu ada untuk ku.

Kekosongan ini menyiksaku...

Aku tak pernah mengenal seseorang aku juga tak pernah memiliki orang spesial bagaimana hati ini akan bersandar kelak.

Oh tuhan dengarkan dan kabulkan lah doaku...

Berikanlah naungan untuk hatiku...

Tepat dimalam ini berikanlah mukjizat mu...

Kepada hamba sebagai kado Ulang Tahun hamba...

Aku tahu tuhan sangat menyayangiku...

* * *

Hari ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya...

Semuanya hampa... hanya lamunan dan kegalauan hati yang ada didalam hati kedua makhluk ini.

Kapan semuanya akan berahir dan kapan akan bertemu.

"Tuhan temukanlah aku... pada belahan hidup ku." Ucap mereka berdua bersama.

* * *

Wah haki lagi galau ni gak ada yang ngisi hati haki sampai usia 20 tahun ini. Ini adalah fic doa haki di ulang tahu yang ke-20 kepada tuhan semoga tuhan mengabulkannya. Haki tak berharap setatus pacar tapi sahabat. Kalian pernah lihat filem india yang pemainnya Sharukhan yang kena sakit jantung dan menyukai seorang gadis tapi tak bisa malah gadis itu menikah dengan teman kerjanya demi membuat gadis itu senang. Seorang gadis yang harus menurut keluarganya dan harus bergelut dengan masalah keluarga. Dari situlah haki berfikir adalah sosok Sharukhan di dunia ini untuk Haki. Kal Ho Naa Ho... mungkin hidup haki seperti itu. Ya namanya masih muda pasti pikiran belum mapan dan selalu berubah ubah dan haki ingin ada yang membantu haki didetik-detik menuju kedewasaan.

Lagu Ulta untuk haki...

haki rayain ulang tahun sendiri aja ha gak ada yang ngucapin nih di sekitar haki.

'Slamat ulang tahun... Slamat Ulang Tahu... Slamat Ulang... Slamat Ulang... Slamat ulang tahun.'

Fu...#Tiup lilin

Doa haki...

Semoga haki bisa ngisi kekosongan ini dan tuhan menujukan jalannya ... amin.


End file.
